


The One You Need

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, Infidelity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you want isn't always what you need.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One You Need

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

         Nick sat in the darkened living room waiting for Greg to come home. Nick had spent the evening thinking about things between he and Greg, and had decided it was time to tell Greg how he really felt about the situation, and that he felt it was time to make some changes. Though it was hurting him to think about it, and he knew it would hurt Greg, Nick felt that the best thing to do was to end thing they had between them. He sat down at Greg’s desk and began to write what he considered to be one of the hardest letters he’d ever had to write. When he finished, Nick placed the letter in an envelope and placed it and the key to Greg’s apartment on the coffee table. He locked and closed the door behind him and went back to his place.

Greg and his new “friend” made it back to Greg’s place in the wee hours of the morning. Once inside, they made their way straight to Greg’s bedroom and fell across the bed. Nothing mattered to Greg right then except the man in his arms and the possibilities of the pleasure waiting ahead. Early the next morning Greg’s “friend” snuck out, leaving a sleeping Greg behind. When Greg finally woke up, he made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee. While he was waiting, he began thinking about what he’d done last night, and cursed himself for the millionth time for his actions. He knew why he’d done it, he just couldn’t get why he still wanted to do things like that when he’d finally gotten Nick interested in him. Nick was everything he wanted in a man, but some of Nick’s issues put him off. The whole parent thing, coming out to their friends, Nick’s being able to come out at all. Greg’s patience was wearing thin on the whole deal. Nick tried to explain that it would be different with his folks, etc. because they weren’t as open-minded as Greg’s folks were. Greg got so sick of hearing about it, and finally told Nick that the whole thing was getting old. Nick tried to make him see, but Greg didn’t want any part of it.

          Greg got his coffee and went into the living room to watch television. That’s when he found the key and the envelope on the table. Curious, he slid the sheet of paper out and began to read…..

 

          _Dearest Greg,_

_I waited for you to come home last night so we could do this face to face, but it got late and I had to catch some sleep for work. I figured you were out at the club because of that last argument we had. I want you to know I’ve put a lot of thought in this, and I think it’s for the best._

_Greg, this isn’t going to work anymore. I know we aren’t going to make it because of the things we argue about and the issues I have about myself. That having been said, let me get to the heart of the matter. I’m not saying you don’t love me, because I know you do in your own way. Even though you love me, I know that you still play round some on the side. You tear me all to pieces and then expect me not to bleed, but just take it and go on._

_The kind of man you need is someone who is comfortable within himself and is up for anything, anytime, anywhere. That’s not me, and I don’t know if it ever will be. That’s why I think it’s best that I let you go instead of letting this go on indefinitely. For the record, I loved you as much as I was capable of. I know now it wasn’t enough, and for that I truly am sorry. You always said I was the kind of man you wanted. That may be so, but I know now that I’m not the man you need….._

_Nick_

          Greg wiped the tears from his face and put the letter back in the envelope. After thinking about what Nick had written, he knew Nick was right. He agreed that Nick might be the one he wanted, but Greg knew deep down that Nick really wasn’t the kind of man he needed.

END

* * *


End file.
